Versões
Versões (ou "mixes") são iterações alternativas de rips de alta qualidade com diferenças significativas que ganham o merecimento de um envio diferente. Na verdade, eles são meio para que a equipe SiIvaGunner possa enviar múltiplas vezes faixas específicas com piadas diferentes. História Antigamente no verdadeiro canal de GilvaSunner, algumas faixas específicas poderiam ser postadas diversas vezes com algumas diferenças notáveis, e isso pode acontecer tanto por motivos de localizações, requerimentos específicos dentro do jogo, ou por serem versões antigas da mesma faixa de builds mais antigas do jogo. Levando-se neste contexto, versões são muito mais comuns no canal de SiIvaGunner do que no original. No canal de SiIvaGunner, eles normalmente seguem este padrão: o segundo rip de uma faixa específica é nomeada como (Beta Mix), o terceiro como (Alpha Mix), e então os rips seguintes começam a ser mais criativos, porém alguns dos mais recorrentes são (OST Version), (Alternate Mix), (Extended Mix), (Unused Mix), e variações regionais com (PAL Version) ou (JP Version) como exemplos. Tipos * Qualquer rip com um Gamma mix de PaRappa the Rapper e PaRappa the Rapper 2 é um mashup feito por Xarlable * Qualquer Remastered mix é uma versão remasterizada de um rip anterior (com algumas exceções)@WldMts. Twitter. 28 October 2017. Tweet * Qualquer "Beta Mix" de Pokémon Black & White é um arranjo de uma música de Hiroyuki Sawano. Isso é distorcido e subvertido em algumas ocasiões.' * Qualquer "Beta Mix" de Sonic CD é um arranjo no estilo do Sega Genesis. Novamente, subvertido algumas vezes. * Qualquer rip de Crypt of the NecroDancer sem ''alguma versão (com a exceção das faixas "com o shopkeeper") é um cover de kazoo. * Qualquer rip de ''Sonic Mania sem alguma versão faz referência à Totino's. * Por maioria das vezes, variações regionais vão referenciar trabalhos de mídia originados em ou inspirados pela região relevante. Isso é subvertido com alguns rips intitulados "JP Version" os quais referenciam It's Everyday Bro; neste caso, "JP" realmente tem o significado de Jake Paul. Rips mais Notáveis Quanto mais frequente uma faixa fica, maior vai ser o nível de loucura e de originalidade das versões de seus títulos. Aqui estão algumas iterações únicas e as piadas por trás delas: * [[Circus (Fuckin' Bustin the Nut Before You Manage to Pull Out Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's|Circus ('''Fuckin' Bustin the Nut Before You Manage to Pull Out Mix) - Five Nights at Freddy's]]: Um mashup de "Smooth" e "Careless Whisper", duas famosas músicas románticas cheias de conotações sensuais, resultando numa situação muito quente (very hot one). * [[DK Rap (Gorilla Version) - Donkey Kong 64|DK Rap (Gorilla Version) - Donkey Kong 64]]: Um mashup de "DK Rap" com "Feel Good Inc." pela banda Gorillaz, o que é apropriado, já que Donkey Kong 64 majoritariamente têm macacos como os seus protagonistas, com o próprio Donkey Kong sendo um gorilla. * [[Everybody Jump Around (Alternate Fix) - Jet Set Radio|Everybody Jump Around (Alternate Fix) - Jet Set Radio]]: Um remake de Everybody Jump Around (Alternate Mix) - Jet Set Radio que é um mashup de "Everybody Jump Around" com "Mambo No. 5" por Lou Bega, exceto que dessa vez ele tem um cover da segunda música feita pela série infantil Bob o Construtor. * [[Slider (Beta Myx) - Super Mario 64|Slider (Beta Myx) - Super Mario 64]]: Myx TV foi o canal que transmitiu The Nutshack. Tente adivinhar que piada está incluida neste rip de Slider. * [[We Are Number One (epic funny meme edition super remastered not gay) - LazyTown: The Video Game|We Are Number One (epic funny meme edition super remastered not gay) - LazyTown: The Video Game]]: Um rip medley que referencia vídeos não-originais e porcamente feitos de "We Are Number One" no YouTube, normalmente sendo recheado de memes da moda. * [[Your Best Nightmare (Beta Mix Alternative Unused OST Version) - Undertale|Your Best Nightmare (Beta Mix Alternative Unused OST Version) - Undertale]]: Um rip do famoso criador de vídeos Alpharad explicando para os seus inscritos o conceito das versões enquanto ouve à Your Best Nightmare (Alternative Mix) - Undertale durante uma stream dedicada ao SiIvaGunner. References Category:Navegar